Filch is Outside
by QueenOfTheGryffindorks
Summary: It's Christmas time and Harry and Lizzy are having a date, when Lizzy realizes it's late, and she should go. One slight problem Filch is outside. To the song Baby It's Cold Outside.


**_A/n: _**_I had this idea the other day in school when i wasn't paying attention. If your wondering who Lizzy is, she is from Generation after Generation, mine and Sytherinchickk's joint story as is Sadie (machined only once) you don't have to have read Generation after Generation to under stand this though. _

_To the song Baby It's Cold Outside_

_Disclaimer: I own the OC character, other than that the characters belong to J.K Rowling._

* * *

The bone chilling, icy air, whipped around rustling bare tree branches against the grand picture windows of Hogwarts. I yanked my scarlet and gold Gryffindor scarf tightly around my neck and pulled it up to cover over the bridge of my nose, in an attempt to keep warm. It was times like these when I really was thankful for my overly curly hair. I was adjusting my scarf once more when I caught a glimpse of my shining silver watch. It was nine, and I was supposed to be in the Room of Requirement for nine thirty. _I better hurry. _I thought.

I sped walked to the Entrance Hall and up the steps heading to the seventh floor corridor. I couldn't help but feel over whelmed by all the Christmas decorations. There were forest green, pokey pine wreaths scattered all over the walls. Oversized ornaments floated overhead, and when I passed Professor Snape, I think he might have been smiling. In fact, I was so busy contemplating what got him in such a good mood I didn't even realize that I was standing at a huge bronze door, that had a red bow tied neatly at the center. I glanced down at my watch, it was seven thirty on the dot. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Only to find, a room much similar than the Gryffindor common room. It was even decorated with a festive Christmas tree trimmed in gold tinsel, with red poinsettias. There was a large fire blazing in the corner of the room, with a brown suede love seat in front of it, which gave the room a cozy feeling. But, the best part had to be the candle lit dinner table, set for two. I noticed a piece of parchment lying on one of the golden plates, and began to read:

_**I'll be here in a few, Love. Please make yourself comfortable.**_

I sat down at the table, and moments later the door was pushed open, signaling that Harry was here. Without saying a word he strolled over to me, with an elegance only The-Boy-Who-Lived could have, and grasped my hand. Raising it to his lips he ever so gentley placed a soft kiss upon my finger tips. I felt my cheeks warm with a flush, as he released my hand.

"What do you think, Liz?" Harry asked smiling, as he always did when he was with her.

"It's beautiful, Harry," I said, staring into his sparkling emerald eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied simply. "Think of what you want to eat and it will appear." I found myself thinking of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge drizzled on top, which appeared in a bowl in front of me. Along with a glass of butter beer. "I should have known."

"Yes, you should have," I said digging in, after all it is my favorite. Harry smiled as he started on his newly appeared Treacle Tart.

"You know this is our first Christmas Eve together," Harry stated the obvious.

"I know," I replied with a nod, "I can't believe it came so fast."

"It's amazing how time flies when your having fun," Harry said, with a cheeky grin. All I could do was plaster a goofy grin across my face, I was at a loss for words. I find this happens a lot when I'm with him.

Once we finished our deserts we ended up moving over to the love seat by the fire. We cuddled together, basking in the warmth, when I looked up and noticed a leafy green branch, with white berries, hanging above our heads.

"Mistletoe," I whispered with a smile. Leaning in, he closed the distance between us. My eyes fluttered shut, as my lips ghosted over his soft pinkish ones. I shifted myself to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his silky smooth, raven-colored hair. I felt his arms snake around my back and pull me in closer to him, in a loving embrace. Laying my head upon his shoulder I noticed a fancy clock hanging on the wall, that read eleven o'clock.

"Shit," I muttered into his shoulder which muffled my voice.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, I felt his breath tickle my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"I really can't stay," I said, pulling away to look at him.

"Liz, you'll get caught by Filch," he said urging me to stay.

"I gotta go 'way" I replied, looking away.

"Liz, you'll get caught by Filch," he repeated.

"This evening has been," I began when he interrupted me.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," When he stopped for a breath I took it as an invite to continue.

"So very nice," I finished, yet he reached out for my hands and continued.

"Your hands, they're just like ice," He stated trying to get me off the subject.

"Sadie will start to worry," I replied getting back on track.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" he asked.

"And Demelza will be pacing the floor," I went on disregarding his question. _If I didn't return to the dorms Demelza will never shut up about it. _I thought.

"Just listen to that fireplace roar."

"Really I'd better scurry."

"Sweetheart what's your hurry?" he questioned.

"Well maybe, just a half a drink more," I caved.

"Why don't you put some records on while I pour," he said flashing a toothy smile, while getting up to fill my glass of butter beer.

"My room mates might think," I said bringing the subject back up.

"Liz, you'll get detention if you leave," he replied returning to the loveseat.

"Say what's in this drink?" I wonder out loud, narrowing my eyes.

"You know, Filch's cat is out there," he continued on, not bothering to answer my question.

"I wish I knew how," I sighed.

"You know your eyes are like starlight now," he complimented. I was having no part of his wooing at the moment.

"To break this spell you put on me," I finished once more.

"Relax," he cooed, leaning a little closer to me. I spun my head and he got a face full of my hair. "I really like that smell," he said referring to my orange scented shampoo.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir," I stated, trying to convince myself I didn't want to stay.

"Mind if I move in closer?" he asked, I shook my head and he scooted over.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," I whispered more to myself then him.

"Then what's the sense of hurting my pride?" He smirked, signaling he heard me.

"I really can't stay," I blurted out, going back to my original choice to leave.

"Lizzy can't you hold out?" he asked. "Filch is outside."

"I simply must go," I said, getting up.

"Filch is out there," He replied, reaching for my arm.

"The answer is no," I murmured, pulling it out of reach.

"Filch is out there."

"This welcome has been-" I stopped when I notice he was about to say something

"I'm lucky you dropped in." I smiled at that, and sat once again. _D__amn his wooing._

"So nice and warm."

"Stay with me then."

"Tony will get suspicious," I warned, knowing all to well that my cousin would be owling my mum and dad in the morning.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Ron will be waiting for you back at the door," I assumed.

"No, he was crashed out before I left. I even heard him snore," he corrected me.

"Hermione's mind is vicious." On that note, my excuses were getting weak. Even I knew it.

"Liz, your lips really are delicious." Harry pouted.

"Just one little kiss more," I scolded leaning in and kissing him chastely.

"I've never been so happy before," I heard him mumble.

"Oh, I'm going to my dorm," I finally decided determined not to let him change my mind again.

"You'll get detention if you go out there."

"Hey, lend me your cloak," I suggested knowing he always carried his invisibility cloak with him.

"He'll hear you leave my dear," he said, shooting my idea down.

"You've really been grand," I said reaching for his hand.

"I thrill when you touch my hand,"

"But don't you see." I sighed, trying to make him see reason would help.

"How could you do this to me?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Your making my life fill with sorrow."

"You know what there gonna imply."

"If you get detention I'd die," he said, gazing at me with his big green eyes.

"I really shouldn't stay," I replied. I could tell he knew he broke me down.

"Get over that old out," he smiled, "Filch is outside."

"Alright, you win," I sighed. With his victory he began tickling me until I couldn't take it anymore. After quite some time, we finally dozed off in front of the fire. The next morning I was right, there was all kinds of talk. And with every question I was asked, I simply answered, "What could I do, Filch was outside."

* * *

**_A/n: _**_Hope you enjoyed, Reviews would be lovely!_

_-QueenOfTheGryffindorks_


End file.
